1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a set of GUI tracking menus for different navigation tasks where each navigation tool has action tools associated with the navigation task where the action tools are arranged in rings with the most used tools on an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.